


airheads

by nemju



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ambiguous amusement parks, jaehwan gets lost easily, sanghyuk buys him balls of air, theres a baby leash in here and i dont know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemju/pseuds/nemju
Summary: it becomes routine, one of a balloon paired with a hand to hold.





	airheads

**jaehwanie:**  
hyogi  
where are you???  
_12:51pm_

 **Sanghyuk:**  
Where are YOU hyung  
_12:51pm_

 **jaehwanie:**  
at the castles!! near the toilets  
_12:52pm_

 **Sanghyuk:**  
Wtf thats like on the other side of the park  
How did u get there  
We were together like 5 mins ago  
_12:53pm_

 **jaehwanie:**  
i don’t KNOW i got pushed in the crowd !!!  
_12:53pm_

 **Sanghyuk:**  
As usual  
_12:53pm_

 **jaehwanie:**  
://  
wbu?? where are you???  
_12:54pm_

 **Sanghyuk:**  
No stay there i’ll go to u  
DONT MOVE  
_12:56pm_

-

Jaehwan spots the balloon first.

It floats ominously, bobbing just above everyone’s heads. Children point and stare incredulously as it heads to where Jaehwan’s waiting. It’s larger than standard balloons and adults walking past look up warily at the bright yellow, overall-clad balloon.

“Finally. Come here."

Jaehwan goes along with the tug on his backpack turning him around, feet stumbling as he tries to catch his balance.

“What are you doing?"

He’s spun back around and is met with Sanghyuk’s satisfied grin. He’s panting a little, sweat dripping off the ends of his hair.

“Look. This way I can spot you from afar."

Jaehwan looks up and sure enough, the minion balloon is right above him, its string tied tight around the handle of Jaehwan’s backpack.

“You’re a genius."

“I know."

He doesn’t know. An hour later and Sanghyuk’s alone again, desperately texting Jaehwan as he looks back and forth from the dozens of minion balloons over the crowd.

 **Sanghyuk:**  
The next time we come here  
I’m chaining u to me  
_2:07pm_

-

The balloon proved to be a bust, but Jaehwan still forces Sanghyuk to get him another one about a month later. He picks out a shiny silver one with Peter Pan on one side and Tinkerbell on the other. Sanghyuk is almost reluctant to fork out another ten bucks for it, but the dumb joy on Jaehwan’s face as he tries to take the perfect selfie while running around with the balloon flopping about above him makes it worth it.

As for plan B, even though Jaehwan's all game to be put on a baby leash, the first five minutes of them using it attracts so many disapproving stares from surrounding parents that Sanghyuk has to put it away. So instead Sanghyuk settles for the next best thing.

Sanghyuk leads them through the crowd, gripping tight onto Jaehwan’s wrist. His hand is sweaty, but Jaehwan isn’t complaining. Not that he has the choice anyway. It’s sticky and grossly warm but Sanghyuk’s determined to reach the rollercoasters without losing his best friend for once. People bump shoulders with him, and he grimaces at the damp contact of skin to skin. He looks back to make sure Jaehwan’s still following and thank god he is. Jaehwan’s crouching low, eyebrows furrowed in discomfort as the surrounding crowd barely dodges him and his shiny balloon.

They trudge ahead more, Sanghyuk tugging Jaehwan in tow. Babies wail all around him as their huffing parents push them in their little strollers, Sanghyuk’s definition of literal hell on earth. He pictures the goal image of him and Jaehwan screaming their lungs out as they plunge into twists and turns to keep him sane.

Maybe he gets distracted, and maybe it’s what makes him trip over a discarded stuffed toy. His sweaty palms finally reach maximum moisture and the grip he has on Jaehwan slips.

His heart leaps all the way to his throat at the thought of losing Jaehwan again, but his panic is short-lived as something light and shiny smacks him in the face before bouncing back.

Long fingers desperately grab onto his and he heaves a sigh of relief, drawing Jaehwan in so they squeeze through the crowd side by side. Jaehwan’s hand slips into his and it’s surprisingly dry, almost cold, unlike Sanghyuk’s.

“Just hold my hand next time,” Jaehwan shouts into his ear.

Cool air finally exists when they emerge from the crowd. They get distracted by the magnificent design and loud whooshes from the rollercoasters and everything is forgotten.

 _Almost everything_ , Sanghyuk notes, hyperaware of the memory of Jaehwan’s hand in his even as they scream along twists and turns.

-

It becomes routine after that, one of a balloon paired with a hand to hold. Jaehwan considers it a win-win, with how he hasn’t lost Sanghyuk in months and still gets to grow his collection of deflated balloon skins. But it’s only when it reaches the months where spring break ends does he get suspicious.

“There’s no one here, Sanghyuk."

He stares at Sanghyuk’s outstretched palm and then Sanghyuk’s face, which colours itself in with about five shades of pink in a second. His mouth opens, then closes, then opens again.

“Just testing you."

Sanghyuk speed walks across the very-sadly-empty square into the little gift shop and Jaehwan chases after his back.

“What do you _mean_ ‘just testing you’?"  
“Like you said there’s no one here."

Jaehwan watches as Sanghyuk picks out multiple of his favourite sparkling waters and dumps them into his basket. He doesn’t even spare a glance at Jaehwan before striding to the snack section.

“So you’re not gonna hold my hand anyway?"

Sanghyuk doesn’t answer, instead he stares so hard into the row of chocolate bars that his ears turn bright red. Jaehwan nods, making a small noise and prances off, leaving Sanghyuk to himself.

-

When Sanghyuk steps out of the shop he’s almost reluctant to search for Jaehwan, too embarrassed from his blunder to want to face him again. Stupid hand.

He scans the square to catch Jaehwan’s shock of mint hair or maybe even his bright red backpack but he comes back empty. Familiar panic starts to tickle down into the pit of his stomach as he strides towards the street that leads to the rides. He feels in his pocket for his phone, feeling even stupider for ignoring Jaehwan in there.

He instinctually navigates his phone to the messaging chat with Jaehwan, but he doesn’t need to send anything.

Sanghyuk’s phone lands flat on the floor, earning dual shrieks from both Sanghyuk and Jaehwan, who had latched onto his arm so suddenly it fell in the first place. It’s still alive when Sanghyuk gives it a once-over, but it’s the giant bouquet of colourful round balloons swaying in the wind above them that gives him pause. The sunlight filters through them to cast a spectrum of colours over Sanghyuk and Jaehwan.

Jaehwan holds the balloons out to Sanghyuk, eyes asking for him to take it. So he does, not knowing what it's for.

“It’s for you. You know, like the ones from Up?” Jaehwan points up excitedly, referring to the one movie neither Sanghyuk nor Jaehwan fell asleep at.

Sanghyuk’s too confused in this surreal situation to think of a reply, stuck staring at a rainbow-cast Jaehwan and keeping hold of a considerable bunch of strings in his hand.

“Uh, thanks?"

Jaehwan’s grip on his arm loosens but it’s only a matter of seconds before Jaehwan tips up to plant one on his cheek. Sanghyuk’s giddiness only amplifies when his fingers slide down and lace through Sanghyuk’s.

“Don’t be like that. I bought you balloons, let me have a turn this time."

They don’t dare look at each other the entire walk to the rollercoasters, too preoccupied with grinning from ear to ear. Their intertwined hands swing in between them as they continue to run all around the nearly empty park, balloons in tow like their own personal cloud. Jaehwan's smile never leaves his face, shining bright even as it approaches night. He gives Sanghyuk's fingers a squeeze, something tells him he won't ever lose Jaehwan again.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i know more than these two members of vixx
> 
> also mashed [this (no. 8)](http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/116244449490/height-difference-aus) and [this (hope op doesnt mind!!)](https://twitter.com/swagdaddyravi/status/989913625908297728?s=21) together bc they turned out to be similar!!! apologies if it seems disjointed c,:
> 
> ♡


End file.
